The German Girl
by jenymca
Summary: Acrilo finds a diary that is written in German. After she reads it, she gets sick. When she goes to the hospital, worse things start to happen...
1. Default Chapter

Acrilo Mordon looked at her brand new house. It looked old and victorian. Acrilo shuddered. She didn't like the house. Her little brother Antonio did though.  
"Cool! Is it haunted?" Antonio yelled, and climbed out of the car. It did have sort of a haunted look to it.  
"No honey, I'm sure it isn't." Her mom said, laughing.  
"But.oh this sucks." Antonio said.  
"Stinks." Her dad said, growling.  
"Excuse me.STINKS." Antonio said, smirking.  
Antonio was ten. He was a cute little boy, but Acrilo didn't get along with him all the time.  
"Yah, yah Antonio, come on, lets go pick our rooms." Acrilo said with her strong Spanish accent. She moved from Mexico when she was eight and still had the accent.  
"God Acrilo, fine come on!" Antonio yelled, then ran inside fast. Acrilo sauntered to the house slowly.  
There was only two bedrooms. One downstairs and one upstairs.  
"Oh no! Looks like we'll be sharing a room kiddo!" Acrilo said. Antonio pouted.  
"Can't you sleep on the couch sister?" Antoinio whined.  
"No Antonio! Don't be a brat!" Acrilo said. "But I think I'll go explore the house."  
Acrilo went back down the steps and admired the kitchen and living room and dining room. Then she tiptoed back upstairs, looking at the bedrooms and bathrooms, and then she noticed a closet.  
Opening it, Acrilo expected something ghostly, like in all horror books, but no, it was just a closet. A little dangling string hung down, and Acrilo pulled it.  
A light turned on. The closet was a normal sized closet, but there was a door on the ceiling.  
"Mom! Dad!" Acrilo yelled. They came running. "Look, a cool looking door! Can I open it?"  
  
"Why not honey?" Mom smiled warmly, and walked back downstairs.  
"Just don't hurt yourself child." Dad said frowning. "Doesn't look that safe to me."  
"Yah yah Papa, whatever." Acrilo muttered under her breath. She pulled open the door when Dad had gone to Antonio.  
It was dusty but there was a little ladder. Acrilo dusted off the first step, and coughed.  
"That is a lot of dust." Acrilo muttered under her breath. She started up the steps.  
Soon she was in a dimly lit room, lit by a little window. It smelled musty, and there was a lot of dust.  
Acrilo shuffled around, because it wasn't like an empty room, it had things in it. Trunks and stuff.  
Acrilo crept over to a trunk and slid it open. Dust flew out, and Acrilo closed her eyes.  
Opening them again, she saw dolls and a book. Opening the book, it appeared to be a crisp diary.  
"Ooh, a diary! How exciting!" Acrilo said. She dropped it by her side, and that made a big dust cloud also.  
She wanted to go to the truck again. Dragging the diary along with her, she went down the steps.  
She was about to close the door, when it snapped closed itself.  
Acrilo got really cold. The air felt cold. She turned to open the door, but noticed it was locked.  
Acrilo was stuck in a dark closet. She pulled the light. It wouldn't go on. She freaked. Pulling to get to the attic again, she clamoured up the stairs.  
Stuck in the attic.  
Forever.  
She got an eerie feeling, like somebody else was in there. Watching her. Spying on her. Plotting against her.  
"SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Acrilo said screaming, rushing back down the stairs.  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She yelled again, as she grabbed the door. She made it important to keep the other door open, so light would show. But it snapped closed again.  
"HELP!!!" She yelled. She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note: Like my story? I like it! I like it a lot! Hehe! But its only just beginning, ma darling! Only just beginning! Please review! But you don't have to, its not like I'm begging! I really like this story! One of my better stories I think. Plus, I like how I ended the first chapter. My little sister Christine liked it. I said, do you like it? She said yeah. YIPPY! First critic: approves! 


	2. Antonio

"Hah! I tricked you bad Acrilo!" Antonio said, coming down from the pull-down stairs. "Snuck in while you were looking in that trunk! Never knew it was me, pushing the door down, oh missing light bulb, hehe and locked door!"  
"Uhm.Antonio. For one, that doesn't matter! For two.the door won't open because you, being such the dunderhead.LOCKED US IN!" Acrilo yelled.  
"God, don't be so technical! Are we.are we really locked in?" Antonio said, looking frightened now.  
"Yes idiot brother of mine! Unlock it now!" She yelled angrily, the journal flopping in her hands. She just remembered she had it.  
"Oh.I just don't happen to know how it.ehrrr.opens." Antonio squeaked. "MOM! MOM! DAD! HELP! WERE LOCKED IN A CLOSET!" He was banging his fists on the door and practically crying.  
"Antonio, all is okay." Acrilo said, placing a hand on his shoulders. Then, in her best voice, she let out a shriek that resonated around the whole closet. They heard footsteps bounding up the stairs, and the opening of the closet door.  
"Mom, thank goodness you came!" Antonio said. "We got locked in! It was all her fault!" He pointed at Acrilo.  
"Was not! Mom! He locked the door so I would get freaked out! Believe me!" Acrilo argued back.  
"Kids, just get your butts downstairs. Everything has been placed in your rooms, its like been six hours since we got here! You guys spent so much time in the attic and exploring."  
"Oh good, I want to get downstairs in my room.my shared room! Mom!" Acrilo said pouting.  
"Honey, didn't we tell you! There's another room all the way in the back, we noticed it, its in our room! We thought it was a closet, and I mean it is, but its not JUST a closet! It's a totally different room above the closet! We furnished it for you! We are going to add a hallway, so its not totally like you are interrupting our room, and same here. You want to look? I'll show!" Her mom said, and led her to a small room. It was in the attic. Acrilo got the shivers.  
"Uh.nice! I like it! Cozy!" Acrilo said, trying to be nice. She wondered where it fit. The attic was normal sized, same as the house, but.she was mind puzzled.  
She closed the door. It clicked, but it looked as if no door was even there, since it was in the attic. She sauntered over to her bed, and sat down on it. She put the diary down in front of her.  
"Well, some peace and quiet." Acrilo said. She laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.  
"Guess I could start a little summer reading! Or end of summer reading." She muttered to herself, and opened the book.  
  
August 12, 1923  
  
Liebe Tagebücher, Es ist schrecklich hier in Amerika. Mutter ist völlig in zu viel mit ihrer Aufgabe, verlassend mich mit ihren Babys und ihrem neuen Ehemann und den Ziegen und alles. Ich bin so völlig geärgert. Ich wünsche, daß Greten nicht sterben wollte. Dann wäre alles fein. Und wir wären in Amerika nicht. Jeder spricht so passend, und ich sagen dont was sie versteht, weil ich nur Deutsch spreche. Hoffentlich wird meine Sprache sich erholen. Sein ist wirklich Machen mich wahnsinnig, den ich zuschauenden everbody bin gesteckt, während Mutter aus mit Verderben geht, und ich muß jedem und jedem Kind im Haus zuschauen. Meine Hände schmerzen von Machen alles. Unterzeichnen Sie mich. Siselli  
  
"A different language. That's just.great. If only I knew.whatever language that is! Grr!" Acrilo said, throwing the book down.  
"No." A voice said. Acrilo looked around the room.  
"Wha.what? Hello?" She said, shakily. She ran for the door, but it wouldn't open.  
"I'm.I'm going downstairs.don't worry I'm coming back. I just.need to talk to Antonio. I love him and all.he's my brother. Please? Somebody?" Acrilo said, now shaking frantically.  
The door clicked and flung open. Acrilo jumped and screamed. Somebody was in here.somebody knew that she was in this room. Somebody was watching her.  
"Uh.thanks." She said, freaking out. She had an overactive imagination, that was all. It was just.she had tried and it flung open because she had it halfway, or something. Yes. That was it!  
Running to the kitchen, Acrilo's knee's felt like jello. She was freaked out as can be, and she felt a lump in her throat, and she felt like she could throw up.  
"Mom." She said, wandering through the house. "Mom."  
"Honey?" Her mom said, coming out. "Whats up girl?"  
"I don't feel good. I think I have to." Acrilo barfed all over the floor.  
"Honey! Oh my god! That's.blood! Cesar! Cesar! Get out her!" Her mom yelled.  
"What, what, I'm coming La mujer!" Her dad yelled, trotting in. "Oh my god, whats the matter with Acrilo!" Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head, and she was shaking.  
Then, gruffly, she said something that freaked everybody out. Something that scared everybody to death.  
"Its not Acrilo." She said gruffly. "Its Siselli."  
  
~*~  
  
Authors Note: Well, that's my second chapter! WOO HOO! Done finally. Lol, okay maybe not FINALLY, but done. I mean I wrote three chapters in one day, but I'm not posting them all right away. Please review if you have the time and feel like it! My first critic once again: Christine's Views- I think it was good and scary. 


	3. Translated

Acrilo woke up in a hospital bed. Antonio was sitting beside her playing with the curtains nad her parents were sitting at the edge of the bed.  
"OH! Cesar, Cesar! She's awake!" Her mother said, gripping onto her father.  
"What, what happened?" Acrilo asked.  
"You had a seizure is all." Her mother looked over at her father. "Is all. I'm so glad your better now!"  
"Not necessarily honey." Her father said. "She still has to stay in the hospital for another night. We brought your book for you." He said, and handed her the diary. Acrilo shivered.  
"Thanks Dad." She said. She didnt want to hurt her Dad's feelings, but she didnt want the diary. She didnt like it one bit.  
"And now we must head back to the house. Antonio, come along." Her mother said. "Do well in here honey." "Yah yah." Acrilo said, but inside she felt icky. What had happened. She had never had a seizure before. What if it was something important. Maybe she had a disease. Maybe she was going to die. Maybe... she looked over at the diary and shuddered. She wanted to figure out what it said.  
She laid the diary down and fell back asleep because she was still very tired. She woke up in the dark of night. She glanced over at the diary. It seemed to be calling out to her. She hesitatingly picked it up.  
She opened it. She read the first words again.

August 12, 1923 Dear, it is terriblly here in America. mother is in too much with her task, leaving me with their babies and their new married man and the goats and everything. I am so. I ,Greten not to die wanted. Then very thing finely. And we in America not. Everyone speaks so suitably, and I say dont which it understands, because I speak only German. Hopefully my language will recover. Its making me is madly, who is I watching everbody put,  
mother out with spoiling goes, and I and each child in the house to really watch. My hurts everything from making.  
Sign me. Siselli  
  
It wasn't the same writing that had been their earlier. It wasn't German. It seemed like it was poorly translated into English. She shut the diary closed quick and through it across the room.  
"Miss Acrilo?" A nurse came in. "What is the ruckus?"  
"Nothing, nothing." Acrilo said. She saw the diary across the room and wanted to scream though, so she shut her eyes and buried her head in her pillows and covers. 


End file.
